Mobile and desktop communication devices are becoming ubiquitous tools for communication between two or more remotely located persons. While some such communication is accomplished using voice and/or video technologies, a large share of communication in business, personal and social networking contexts utilizes textual technologies. In some applications, textual communications may be supplemented with graphic content in the form of avatars, animations and the like.
Modern communication devices are equipped with increased functionality, processing power and data storage capability to allow such devices to perform advanced processing. For example, many modern communication devices, such as typical “smart phones,” are capable of monitoring, capturing and analyzing large amounts data relating to their surrounding environment. Additionally, many modern communication devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet, to retrieve and receive data communications over such networks.